The present invention relates to an information-processing system, an information management apparatus, and an information-processing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a communication game system, a communication game method and a program thereof.
In a system connecting a plurality of clients to a server through the Internet, a technology for playing a game between the clients and the server has already been put to practical use. It is expected that there will be introduced gambling using such a system in the near future.
By the way, in the system for playing a game through the Internet, players present at places separated away from each other play a game. Thus, in a process to exchange information through the Internet, there are chances to do a cheating such as falsification of data.